


Humanities Strongest

by GeeDoc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companionship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Friendship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Loss, Oral Sex, Plot With Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeDoc/pseuds/GeeDoc
Summary: Finding comfort is easy, finding someone who understands the pain of lost is hard, and it came from the least likely person.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Levi or Attack on Titan except the female lead and certain side characters.

Pushing the door open enough to fit your head in, you blinked at the sunlight shining in through the window into the room before your gaze focuses in on the raven-haired man scribbling away behind the desk. The said man lifts his intense silver eyes to meet you.

Grunting out a “what do you want?” You smiled and slipped fully into the room closing the door behind with your foot.

“I have a gift for you Levi,” You hummed with a skip towards his desk.

“Tadaaa, congratulations on becoming captain!” You shoved the blue box towards his form behind the desk. His hand hesitates before grasping the present from your hands. Making quick work of the gift wrap, he takes out the white ascot inside. 

“I know you already have one, but it was getting ratty…” You started staring at him for any clues on his feelings. The man was an emotionless wall for people who didn’t know what to look for. Over the years, you had figured out that the slight furrow of his eyebrows was always the best way to interpret his emotions.

“Do you like it? I sewed our initials on the bottom back of it.”

He flips the cloth over to see where you sewed the initials of Furlan and Isabel’s along with your own and his with dark blue string. His continuous stare at the ascot made you nervous. Was it too much? Too soon of a reminder?

The man isolated his true emotional intentions on everything he did, from his actions to his harsh words. You helped him work on that and pushed him to his emotional limit. It seemed even the iciest person could defrost enough to let cracks of warmth in. He shared his nightmares with you and how it still haunts him when he closes his eyes of his comrades’ deaths. It was maddening and he was guilty that he disobeyed orders for selfish reasons that dreadful day. Because of his disobedience, he felt responsible for your husband’s death. He had left his friends under Gilbert’s care thinking the rain had been a perfect cover to assassinate Erwin. It was the biggest mistake of his life and it ended up costing more than he was willing to give. 

Levi kept close to you ever since, still blaming himself to this day. You knew, because it was written all over his face, as much as he tries to hide it. 

You didn’t blame him for Gilbert’s passing. You couldn’t, because it wasn’t his fault that the storm caused the formation to go the wrong way. No one could see the smoke signals and the rain made it slippery and all that much riskier to be on the gear. You didn’t blame him because no one could have guessed there would be multiple abnormals in the area. It was his first expedition, while you and Gilbert knew the risks of being in the scouts. 

Of course, that wasn’t your thought process that day. You had hated him, but somewhere along the way, you forgave him. Now it was his turn to learn to forgive himself.

Levi stood up and walked towards you from his seat holding onto the ascot in one hand and the other loosened the one he had on. Understanding his jester, you slipped your fingers under his and quickly removed the old cloth for the newer one, adjusting it to his liking.

“How’s it? Neat enough for you clean freak?” You quipped looking at his face for answers.

“Tch. Brat.”

“Tell me you like it or I’m taking it as an insult Levi”

The stoic man gave you his famous scowl before stepping closer to you enough to feel his body heat.

“Levi?” You whispered, his lips hovering inches from yours and his stare piercing through your soul.

His lips were soft. You didn’t know which one of you had closed that gap, but you knew you didn’t want to lose the feeling of those electrifying lips on yours. Wrapping your arms around him, you felt the hot sensation of his wet tongue flick into your mouth, his solid arms surrounding your waist. You didn’t resist, the butterflies in your stomach was rampaging at the way his tongue swept all the nerves in your mouth on fire. You gripped the nape of his neck when you felt the edge of his office table hit the back of your thigh.

A squeak leaves your mouth when he lifts you onto the table, his hips flush against your moistening sex through your pants. God, you haven’t been this aroused since Gilbert was alive.

The thought was a harsh crash back to reality and you pulled yourself away from the breathtaking kiss. Pressing your hands against his chest to back him up a step, you couldn’t comprehend what just happened between you two. Sucking in a ragged, shuddering breath you planted your forehead on his chest. You could feel the quickened thumps resonating from him. So, this attraction wasn’t just your imagination.

He places his hands on yours, struggling to keep him firmly at bay. “I apologize.” He muttered into your hair, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Sucking in a breath to get your shit together you lifted your face up towards his. “Then what was this Levi?” You needed answers. Yes, it’s been a year since Gilbert’s passing and the wound of not having him around still wasn’t fully healed.

You sat in silence holding his stare knowing he was a man of action rather than words, but he needed to explain himself.

You knew you needed to move on, the scouts had no place for people being stuck in the past. Levi meant something to you, ever since the day you met him. You didn’t want to lose him. You didn’t want to lose his comforting presence as selfish as that sounded. You needed him and you knew he needed you just as much. That wretched day, you had managed to bring Gilbert’s remains back inside the walls and buried him in your garden of wild indigos. He loved the blue of the flowers, saying it contrasted nicely with your golden eyes, that the flowers were the sky and your eyes were the sun. Your heart had felt like it was ripped out of your chest, you didn’t know how to move on. Every day after Gilbert’s burial, Levi stood next to you in silence. You finally broke down one day wailing against his chest. He had held you tightly, the first of many until you were taped back together enough to be yourself again. Both of you bonded at the lost of so many comrades. Whatever this was, feelings aside, you needed him around.

“Your eyes. It was like looking at the sun for the first time again.”

“What does th-“ He cuts you off. “It was the first thing I noticed about you. I was entrapped. You were always off limits and it was my fault that Gilbert.” He paused. “It’s a misconstrued notion to think that you haven’t meant something to me since we met. I don’t know Yua. I’m not a man you should get involved with, but I’m also a selfish man.” He runs his left hand through his hair. Those gray hues always hid his emotions, but right now, it shone an emotion you didn’t know how to decipher.

He sighs and tips your chin up to him closing the gap with a light touch of your lips. “Tell me you don’t want this. I’ll stop and we’ll go back to the way things were. But if you don’t you’re staying in this room until we’re both satisfied.” 

“What if I don’t stop you? What will happen after Levi?” You questioned because you needed that affirmation that you won’t lose him once you crossed that line. Whether he liked it or not, you were selfish too because you needed him to continue taping you back together. Gilbert took a portion of your heart with him. Whatever was left, was left in shambles that Levi have been puzzling back together. You needed him to continue that, otherwise you knew you wouldn’t be able to stay in the scouts. Everything reminded you of Gilbert, Levi masked that pain. He was your solace in your inner turmoil.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily brat. It doesn’t matter what happens after. I’m here, I’ll be here until the day finally comes when a titan rips me in half.”

Any trepidation you had, he quelled it with the way only he could, by being his vulgar self.

Closing the gap again, you pulled him back down to you by his nape. Your open mouths clashed in a hot searing kiss with teeth and tongue colliding. You dug your short nails in his shoulders, thighs wrapped securely around his waist when he pulled back to nip and suck at your sensitive neck. You couldn’t help letting out a moan at the butterflies in your stomach with the way he’s sucking at your neck. You were going to have bruises if he kept sucking that hard.

“Get up” He pulls back and helps you stand. His fingers deftly unbutton your pants, pushing it down your legs along with your panties. He takes his time unzipping your boots kissing each thigh as he frees your legs. Setting you back onto the desk, he grabs your thighs to wrap around his waist again. His mouth covering yours with a sudden urgency grinding his hardened cock against your slit.

You pull back to press open mouth kisses down his neck, fumbling to untuck his ascot and unbutton his shirt. His muscles rippled when you dragged your fingers lightly down his chest and abs. He was lean but god was this man built underneath his clothes. He pulls you back for another kiss before moving down your neck. He pulls your shirt open popping the buttons off in a hurry to grab your breasts and practically motor boating on them. Laughing you squealed and pushed him away from the tickling sensation.

“Levi! Damn it, how am I going to be able to put this shirt back on now?” You frowned at him but couldn’t stay mad when he pushed your bra down enough to pop your nipples out. It perked with the cold air, his thumb rubbing circles, while he popped the other in his mouth.

The blouse slid down your shoulders piling by your wrists. You freed yourself, unclasping your bra as well, throwing it behind you in haste.

He makes his way down your stomach, taking the time to ghost kisses along your flower tattoo that hid your scar. He continues ghosting down to your hips, stopping by your pubic bone. He gets on his knees, kissing your inner thighs staring up at you with those darkened gray eyes, you let out a moan leaning back on your hands to give him more room. You were already soaking wet for him and he knew it with the way the corner of his lips twitched when he brushed his thumb against your sex.

“Wrap your legs around me”

You rested your thighs on his shoulders, crossing your ankles behind his back. He makes a long lick from your slit to your clit and you clenched at the edges of the table with a sharp inhale.

He slips a finger in and you closed your eyes, his name leaving your lips like a prayer. He pushes another finger in, curling his fingers just enough to hit that soft spot that made you see stars. His tongue circles your clit, sucking and flicking it like a morse code only he knew how to decipher.

This man was too good with his tongue. He was amazing on the 3DMG gear and hand-to-hand combat, the fact that he was so good at using that tongue of his, didn’t surprise you at all. 

Your stomach tightens, you were close. Rubbing yourself against his mouth for more friction you couldn’t help but let out a whine. 

His one-handed grip on your thigh was bruising while the other continued filling you. Breathing heavily, you could feel your insides coiling tighter and tighter. You were so aroused, you were dripping. 

The wet noises from his slick covered fingers thrusting in and out of you only made you flush at how dirty this was.

Your clutch on his hair tightens, he groans, the sound vibrating against your sensitive bud. He flattens his tongue, wiggling it against your clit. He changes the tempo from fast and furious to slow and sensual, fingers rubbing the spongy spot over and over again. 

The orgasm hits you like a truck. Legs tensing, breath hitched, you let yourself ride out the waves of pleasure against his face, you could feel your thighs shake at the intensity. He lazily strokes your insides to let you ride out your orgasm before pulling out his fingers.

He took his time licking you clean of your juices. It was so erotic seeing him take care of you in the aftermath, your pussy practically flutters to go again. Why was this man so thorough? Standing back up with those stormy eyes, your mouth goes dry at his penetrating stare.

“Clean up your mess brat.”

He places the wet fingers that was just in you on your lips. You opened your mouth and wrap your tongue around the two digits, tasting yourself. Replacing his fingers with his mouth, you moaned at the way his tongue could make your toes curl. 

His chin was wet and smeared with your juices. You cup his face and wipe away the liquid with your thumb.

“Levi, I need you now.” 

His grasp on your hips tighten enough to hurt.

“Say it again.” He murmurs against your lips, lids drooped in a sleepy way.

“I need you.” You whispered, closing the gap to connect your lips again. Sliding your fingers down, you made quick work with his belt buckles, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants enough to slip the clothing slowly over his bulge. It falls to the ground leaving him in only his ascot and boots.

His cock springs free, long and pretty with prominent veins. He shuffles out of his shoes and kicks his pants to the side. You circled your thumb lightly on his head before wrapping your hand around the warm appendage. A hiss leaves his lips. You go to slide off the desk, but he stops you, holding you in place, hands firmly on your hips.

“Levi?”

“I won’t last long.” He grunted out, turning rosy on those pale cheeks.

Giggling, you pulled him back for another kiss. While your tongues played a war, he slips a hand down to grab his cock. He slides it across your wet slit, collecting the moisture for lubricant. He positions it and pushes the head in. With a grunt, he slides the rest of the way bottoming out.

You cried out into his mouth when he starts rolling his hips into you. Your arms around his neck tightened, fingers griping his dark hair. He begins slamming into you with short quick thrusts.

You pull back, a whine coming from your throat. You could feel the sweat collecting on your brow, heart thumping so fast, you were afraid it would beat out of your chest.

The quick precision of his hips hitting your clit every time he slammed back in made you shutter in anticipation for another climax knowing it was close.

The wet sounds of him entering you over and over again had you clenching. He grunts out next to your ear. He turns to bite your ear lobe making you hiss then lavishes it with his tongue to sooth the sting. 

You tug him towards you by his ascot, teeth clashing, tongue exploring. You dug your nails into his shoulder when he jerks his hips faster hitting your spot with force. All it took was for his thumb to brush over your clit for you to clamp down letting the spasms run through you.

Levi grits his teeth, slamming back into you one last time allowing himself to finish inside your walls. He drops his head on your shoulder, face tucked into the crook of your neck breathing deeply.

You leaned towards him, holding him to you in the afterglow. He places his index finger on your tattoo that covered your scar.

“When did you get this?” He asked voice husky.

“I never told you did I?” You tighten your hold around his shoulders, legs wrapped loosely around his hips. You could feel the puddle forming under your naked butt on his desk. Oh well, it was his desk after all. 

“My parents shot themselves in front of me when I was 6. I’m fuzzy on the details but I remember coming in and out of consciousness after their last experiment on me. They gutted me from sternum to my belly. The MPs found me, but they gave up on saving me thinking I was going to die anyway. It was Dr. Augustine, Gilbert’s father who surgically closed me up. He took me in. That was how I met Gilbert.”

“I never knew. Is that where you got your super strength from?”

“Mmhm. I’m not sure what else they did with genetic enhancements, but Dr. Augustine said it was all burnt down from the lab self-destructing. There was no evidence left to understand the magnitude of what they did.”

He stands up fully, cupping your face. “Are there any symptoms?”

You gave him a close eyed smile, knowing he was worried. “Not that I know of so far. At least not after Gilbert injected me with faster mitotic cells to stop my red blood cells from being destroyed faster than it was made.”

The door swung open, slamming against the opposite wall before Levi could ask another question. 

You squeaked and thrusted your breasts against Levi’s frame. You glanced over his shoulder, arms crossed tightly around him to use as coverage.

“OH-HO! What do we have here?!” Hange yelled.

“Shhh! Hange! Close that door!” You whispered yelled towards her.

“Get out shitty glasses.” Levi glared head turned sideways towards her. His arms were wrapped around you to conceal you even more.

“My oh me. Look at that nice bubble butt. I never knew you had such a good butt Levi.”

“Get the fuck out. I won’t say it again.” Came his stony reply. You slid your cross ankles over his butt to cover his backside from Hange’s crazy eyes. Levi tightened his hold on you in thanks.

Cackling to herself at finding you two in such a promiscuous situation, she wipes at her imaginary tears. “I knew you two were going to get together sooner or later. Who knew I’d get the chance to actually see!”

“Hange” You whined over Levi’s shoulder at her. “At least close that door, someone’s going to walk by and see us.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” She continues cackling, having the decency to at least close the door behind her. “I actually came to get you both for a meeting with Erwin.”

“What is it? We weren’t informed about it in advance?” You mused blinking owlishly racking your mind to see if you had forgotten about it.

“Last minute details my dearies!” She gleefully proclaimed; eyes still pinpointed on Levi’s back. Her glasses glinted from the sunlight.

“Tch. We’ll be there. Now get the fuck out shitty glasses.”

“Levi.” You frowned at his attitude towards her. “We’ll be there soon Hange. Give us a couple of minutes.” You smiled at her.

“Hee hee hee. Of course” She giggled finally turning around to leave.

She slammed the door closed and both of you could hear her chortling as she went.

“She’s really something special aint she?”

“Understatement of the year.” He grunted in annoyance pulling back from you to start picking up the thrown items all over his office.

When the both of you finally made it to the commander’s office, you knew her big mouth mentioned seeing you two from the awkward stares.

Levi didn’t hesitate to kick her out of her chair in retribution.

In the end, you didn’t mind that people knew. As long as Levi continued to stand by your side, you didn’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent even as Erwin stared at the three recruits in front of him. There was definitely an animosity from the black hair man out of the group. Taking the initiative to de-escalate the awkward tension, you step forward clearing your voice and saluted. “Sir, let me get these guys settled.”

Sparing you a glance, the tall man gave a nod and dismissed everyone in the room. You made sure the three greenhorns were paying attention to you before you left the commanders office in the direction of their assigned rooms. Halfway down the hall you stopped to turn towards them, “Wow was the tension as thick as the titan's appetite.”

That seemed to break the ice since the taller male gave a half smile to agree with you and the only female in the group lowered her stiff shoulders.

“Let me introduce myself, I am Yua Suzuki. I am in charge of combat training so I will be your trainer come tomorrow morning.”

The taller male stepped forward, “Great to meet you, I am Furlan Church. This is Isabel Magnolia.” He said pointing at the auburn-haired woman. Scratch that, looking at her up close, she looked a lot younger with those pigtails and large vibrant green eyes. “and this here is Levi Ackerman.” The shortest of the trio kept a firm glare directed at you. The dark-haired male was your height if maybe a couple centimeters taller and had the most striking gray eyes.

Inside you were sweat dropping at the unwavering death glare. Of course, you’d be left to deal with unwilling recruits. Erwin really knew how to twist peoples’ arms to join the cause for humanity. By their rigid stances, he definitely gave them no option but to join. The man was way too clever and devious for his own good. You read the report before heading over to his office to retrieve the three and had to question if it was the right call to recruit from the underground. Knowing Erwin, there was always something to gain. The man gambled with fate and it always seems to be in his favor.

The man, Furlan who introduced them had ash blond hair that was shaggy and bangs hanging over his light eyes. He seemed to be the friendlier person out of the bunch.

With a nod you turned back forward and continued to take them to their living quarters.

“These are your separate sleeping areas, you two will be rooming together while Miss. Magnolia here will be in the female dormitories.”

“What? No! I don’t want to be separated from big bro and Furlan!” The red head panicked beside the two males.

“I’m sorry, but that is the rules. The male and female dormitories are separated.” Taking pity on the girl knowing they had been uprooted from their home and now having to be separated. “However, it is only separated by this hallway. I’m sure the guards need sleep too.” You hinted staring at your nails. You could see the red head perk up at the information in the corner of your eye knowing she would pick up that she could just slip into her friends’ dorms after curfew. Your guess was correct thinking she was pretty bright when you looked up to see she had a huge smile on her face. Furlan had a thankful smile on his face while the stoic man continued to glare a hole into your head.

“Anyway, inside your rooms will be your uniforms. Go change and then come meet me back here and I will give you a tour of the place.”

With nods from the two happier companions, the three set out to their separate rooms.

* * *

It was getting pretty late in the evening and you were still behind on the amount of paperwork Hange had slapped onto your desk from this afternoon stating how it was “suuuuper important” that it was done before tomorrow’s meeting.

All of it was budget cuts for the corps and where to allocate the loss of money to which department. The corps were always the one shitted on at the end of the day because the government was full of fat pigs that think staying inside the walls will keep them safe. Flipping through the pages, you took notice on one report with detailed background information on Levi, but there wasn’t much to go on except that he was the child of a whore and an unknown customer. The mother fell ill when he was a child and passed away and he never knew his biological father. That was the most out of what the others could dig up from the underground on this guy. There was something going on that you couldn’t wrap your mind around yet. Erwin wanted Levi to join with or without his friends, but why was the question. From Mike’s report on the scrapple they had in the underground, the dark-haired man was smart and fast. He almost escaped from their clutches until he found out that his friends were caught first. The man was loyal, that’s for sure. It didn’t hurt that he was handsome because you couldn’t deny the jolt you received meeting his steel eyes. The way his gaze followed you all throughout the day while showing them around gave you a chill down your spine.

You giggled at the memory of dinner you had with your husband in your private quarters about the quiet man and he quipped that he was glad he took you off the market. Shaking off the thought and refocusing on the task at hand you let out another sigh and got to work.

The paperwork was finally finished just after the clock hit 3am. Stretching from the chair you could hear your bones popping from the hours spent in the same position for so long. Glancing out the window, you notice the moon was full. The silver light bounced off the lake illuminating the surrounding trees. Picturesque, you thought. Blowing out the candle, you decided to head towards the roof to enjoy the sunrise. No point in getting into bed now.

The door opened with a loud squeak and you wince at the loudness in the otherwise quiet HQ. Your normal spot was usually overlooking the lake on the side of the wall by the door. With a pot of tea in one hand and a cup in the other, you walk towards your ledge only to stop short since it was already occupied by someone.

His silver orbs were already pointed in your direction with that familiarizing glare.

“Ah, you have found my secret place.” You decided to sit next to the quiet man setting down the tea pot and cup. “If I had known I’d have company I would’ve brought two cups.”

“No need.” He said looking back in front of him as the moons touch on the lake, his arms crossed, left leg crossed over the other as well while leaning back on the brick wall.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You quipped as you poured yourself come chamomile tea you brewed up in the mass kitchen before heading up here.

He didn’t answer you. So you hummed as you sipped your tea in peace.

“You know,” You began after quite some time in silence, “it’s not so bad here. You get fed and a place to sleep.”

You peeped over at him to see he was still staring at the water. “Only downfall is to fight for your life. Whatever got you and your friends here, Erwin always has a reason.”

He sat rigid at the mention of Erwin. You knew you hit a nerve at his intense stare. You couldn’t even begin to unravel Erwin’s thoughts, so you might at well leave the speculations behind. It would reveal itself eventually.

“Well, I should catch some sleep. You should too. If you don’t mind my used cup, there’s more tea inside the pot to help you sleep. It’s chamomile tea. I personally grow it in my garden. If you have any preferences, let me know. I grow a wide variety of herbs.”

You got up fluffing your pants of any dirt. You smiled down at him before making your way towards the door.

You stopped, turning your head towards the stoic man. “Goodnight Levi.” Before slipping through.

The next morning you found your tea pot empty, both pieces washed as well. You chuckled inwardly. That man was a piece of work, but you were no stranger to hard cases such as his.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah!” You cried out, sound muffled by his pillow. Levi had entered you swiftly from behind and started slamming his hips against you without adjusting. 

The sound of skin slapping on skin in the heated room was all that could be heard. It was so humid in his bedroom, you could feel the perspiration oozing out of your pores. You felt his hot breath next to your ear grunting at the feeling of being inside your warm walls. 

You clenched as he adjusted his thrust to hit your sensitive spot, squeezing his cock. He bites down on your shoulder and you winced at the pain, the pleasure from him abusing you below and the sting of his teeth against your shoulder made you tremble.

You met him thrust for thrust. Your clit was swollen, pussy lips engorged and puffy from his exploitation. Levi cups a breast in his warm hand, caressing the perked nipple, sliding his fingers lightly down your backside giving it a firm squeeze, molding it to the shape of his hand. Your shameless moans echoes across the room. Your arms shake holding up your upper body. 

It was too much. The way he rutted in you made you brainless. You were dough under his manipulation. The squelchy sounds made it all the more blisteringly obvious you didn’t care if the whole HQ heard you.

You were unequivocally putty under him. The sting and heat on your ass made you gasp. You twist your head to glare at him behind you, hand still kneading the warm skin. The blood rushing to the injured site, marking the red handprint made you pout. 

His swift dealt of the hand on your other butt cheek, had you whining. “Levi! You’re going to leave bruises.” You complained, voice weak at how much of a masochist you were. You loved the throbbing pain and pleasure he was giving you.

You feel him lean down, his sweaty firm chest on your back, arms caging you in.

“Did I say you can complain?” He said, voice like gravel that had your pussy clenching even harder. 

He continues plunging that warm heat inside you, your arms gave out on supporting your body. You were going to die if he kept up with that pace.

“Levi,” You moaned, “I can’t- It’s too much.”

You feel him place a kiss on your neck, sliding out and flipping you over onto your back. His stormy eyes were fixated on your pulsing cunt. He grabs your calves placing them over his shoulders, bending you in half. The smooth thrust back into your cunt made you cry out, overly sensitive.

The new angle he was hitting left you a blubbering mess. Your face was flushed, strands of hair clinging to the sides of your face, hands gripping the sheets hard enough to rip through.

The first swipe of his calloused fingers had you clamping down enough to see him clench his teeth, jawline prominent. Another and you came undone, back arching, body quivering, and toes curling.

You wail out as he continues the harsh slamming of his hips into you. The unrelenting thrusts of his hips drew out your orgasm. It was getting harder to push in with the way your clamped up walls resisted reentry of his cock, but yet it was squeezing him in not allowing him to pull out. 

“Levi!” You teared up. It was too much. This was your fourth orgasm of the night. You were burning up. You could feel the punishing pace. 

“I-I can-can’t anymore!” You tried pushing his slippery shoulders. The sweat clung to the both of you like a second skin. His hair askew from your pulling prior, the three orgasms from his tongue alone.

“Last one” He ordered, face intense, lips pulled back in concentration. It was taking all his control to hold back his release.

The firm circular strokes of his deft fingers on your sensitized clit ripped another almost painful orgasm out of you. Your clammy hands gripped his sticky shoulders, nails dug down into the skin marking red crescent shaped marks. His pale back sported angry red lines down his back. The high pitched and ragged noise tore from your throat. His body goes rigid, muscles flexed and tense. His cum sprayed every inch of your spasming walls, it felt like lava. 

Pulling out the now flaccid cock, he lays himself next to you. His head falling on the pillow next to yours, both catching your breathes. The scorching temperature slowly decreases in the room. The sweat now cool, leaving a cold sheen over your body. It left you with goosebumps, your nipples as hard as rocks.

It had been a couple of months since that eventful night in his office. You’ve practically moved into his living quarters, only being in your own office when you needed work done. You still catch Levi falling asleep in his chair or on the office couch whenever you weren’t around, so you’ve made it a point to snuggle the stoic man in bed whenever you could. It’s been a slow process, but you noticed the bags under his eyes disappear. He falls into a deep slumber in your arms, admitting the nightmares didn’t come when he felt your warmth under him. He seems to like smothering his face into the crook of your neck, arms held your body tightly to his.

The man may have a cold outer appearance, but you knew better. He felt strongly for human life. He understood Erwin’s game, the sacrifices made, the families crying for their loved ones, he felt it all. It was what drew you to him in the first place. It reminded you of Gilbert's soft and gentle heart.

Both of you haven’t spoken about what you were. In a way, it wasn’t needed because it didn’t matter. You stood by each other’s side at the end of the day. He was there when you needed him, and you were there when he needed you. That’s what mattered. You weren't sure what else you wanted, but this was enough. It was enough for both of you. The comfort was enough.

Flipping over to nuzzle into his side, head rested on his shoulder, leg thrown over his. You sigh in contentment. You could feel the sticky cum starting to leak out. Levi was going to be sour when he sees the stain on his sheets. You giggled.

“What’s so funny?” He mumbled nose shoved into your hair, inhaling your scent.

“Nothing.” You pulled back brushing your lips upon his jaw. 

“Stop frowning otherwise you’ll get more age lines old man.”

He moves his arm under you, the other under his head. “Aren’t you older than me?”

Slapping his chest, “Only by two years you ass!” You frowned, not liking the reminder that, yes, you were older.

His deep chuckle vibrated your body that was pressed against his. He pressed his lips on your forehead. “I happen to get boners for older women.”

“Oh my god you dork!” You spouted at the corny line, cracking up laughing.

The corners of his eyes crinkled, enjoying your laugh that sounded like tinkling chimes on a windy day. With a huff, he flips himself back on top of you. He leans down swallowing the sounds of your laughter. His tongue languidly dipped into yours, roaming around your mouth, gliding over the smooth and wet texture. Mapping out its entirety in his mind. Just like he already charted the areas that made you mew when he would drag his tongue around, spots where his nimble fingers could get you screaming, and the expanse of space he knew by heart.

The more he played with your tongue the more the tingling sensations returned to your senses. 

Oh no. Not again. This man was insatiable.

You turn breaking from the kiss. “Levi. I can’t. I’m so pooped.”

“One more. Just lay there and let me do all the work.” He mumbled against your skin, lips already leaving more red and purple blotches, hands roaming the dips and curves of your body.

“One more.” He softly whispered even lower, gray eyes cloudy.

You tangled your fingers back into his hair, arms around him. 

You couldn’t deny him. You could never deny him.


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t understand why you had to involve me in this Hange,” You sweat dropped at her, tucking your hair behind your ear. Hange was decked out in her usual uniform, thick square framed glasses atop her sloped nose, hair an oily mess jumbled up in the frump of a ponytail. You could already hear Levi insulting her to wash her hair.

Cackling like the banshee she was, the brunette exclaimed, “How else am I going to interest the newbies to try their hardest?”

“By not using your own friend as a prize squad leader.“ Moblit deadpanned behind her, clipboard held to his chest. The man in question was holding his usual worried face at the eccentricity that is Hange. His short, light hair was pushed back from the numerous times he ran his hand over it in frustration at Hange’s impulsiveness. At this rate, the young man would have a heart attack due to hypertension from stress.

The batshit crazy scientist sprouted nonsense about the winner receiving three days of personal combat training and a date with you. You didn’t even consider yourself to be an eligible bachelorette nor did you give permission for her to use you as bait. You knew the rumor around base about your kind. The reputation of an ori often left people desiring the rarity of your kind, but also hated for being different. You didn’t mind the personal training sessions, but the private date would be a problem.

Levi would be furious.

The taller brunette giggles like a hyena next to you. You could practically see her devious plan pan out in her head. She wanted Levi to be jealous. She wanted to rile him up and break that cool façade he had. Ever since she walked in on you in Levi’s office, she’s had it in her delusion to break that cold demeanor of his. Claiming that if he could have sex, then he could smile every so often.

You facepalmed. The fucking idiot, she was going to get the shit kicked out of her if she pushed too far. You didn’t even offer her the satisfaction to argue on the deal she constructed up. It was useless to do so, she had already announced it to the group.

The contest was for the newest additions to score the most “Titan” kills and fastest speed across the finishing line.

The fresh recruits were bright, stary eyed, chicklings. You frowned at the sparkle and the excitement they exuded. It strangled your heart thinking about the moment that look would change to one of horror, petrified and frozen in the face of an actual titan. It left you heavy every time after an expedition. The downtrodden looks of the soldiers, the bloody injuries, missing limbs, and the deaths. Oh, the deaths.

It struck you how you would never get used to the agony and the terrified faces they made in their last moments. Their eagerness broke your heart knowing the truth of what joining the survey corps was really like.

This selection round resulted in only 15 young recruits. One of whom was a petite copper-blonde haired girl. From the distance, you can judge that she might be your height. You were short, shorter than Levi by a couple of centimeters. Although that didn’t hinder either of you when it comes to destroying those abhorrent titans.

The young girl kept staring at you with her round brown eyes, mouth a gap. When she noticed your returned gaze, she shifted her focus on the ground, redness spreading on her pale face.

 _How cute._ You mused inwardly, arms crossed. Stern in the faces of newbies.

The smoke gun shot into the sky, green gases releasing, signaling the start of the race. The cadets flew off at a rapid pace, anchors shot towards the giant trees; cables taut, bodies zipping through the air. Moblit and a few of the veterans flew off along with the cadets to monitor the progress.

The dense forest obscured the race from where you were standing. Although you could close your eyes and pinpoint the longitude and latitude of each “titan,” it was your layout for the exercise after all. It wouldn’t take them long. The fastest speed to cut all of the decoys down, the roundabout turn on the tallest oak signified the scouts return, passing by the sun’s shimmering lights on the lake landscape. The starting line was also the finishing line. The fastest time the veterans ran only lasted 5 minutes, if that.

You sighed. You knew you should’ve just stayed in bed longer, wrapped and tangled up in Levi’s strong arms under the warm sheets.

 _If only I listened to Levi to stay in bed longer,_ you sighed in exasperation again.

Speaking of the devil, from your peripheral view you spotted his dark head approaching you.

“Hey Leviiiiiii, come here!” Hange shouted in glee the moment she took notice to his shorter form.

“Tch, shut your loudmouth stinking four eyes,” Grumbled the man as he came to stand next to you, arms brushing slightly.

“Oh so mean,” Hange complains, “I was only going to tell you that I have set up a date for Yua this evening! Don’t you think she would look pretty in a saucy dress?” She claps her hands together with the glint in her eyes, shadowed by the glare of her thick glasses.

She was looking for a reaction from him. She was practically drooling at the thought.

“Really,” he said arms crossed in front of him, his gaze at the forest ahead.

The ridiculous woman really had a death wish.

Before Hange could further irritate the man, the red smoke above the tree line signaled the end of the competition. She squeals in joy, running towards the group coming back, exhausted trying to catch their breaths.

The winner of the group was a young, tall man with blonde hair in a bun with brown eyes and a small beard. He was quite attractive. You gave him a nod in congratulations.

The blonde quickly diverts his eyes, a blush on his face. You practically taste the nervousness dripping from him.

“And here is the winner for today’s contest, Eld Gin! I hope you have fun on your date with Yua tonight!” Hange boasted clapping on a hand on the back of the blushing blonde.

You felt the rigid stance next to you and the harsh glare aimed at the poor guy.

His murderous intent was palpable. Hange was delighted by his reaction. You could already tell she was going to be hurting tomorrow when he gets his kicks in.

“Well!” You announced, awkward smile placed on your face. “Guess I’ll have to start getting ready for tonight’s date Mr.Gin. Congratulations!”

You took to push Levi on his shoulders back to HQ before a fight broke out. More afraid for Hange and the innocent man. ”Hange, you’re in charge of setting everything up then! Since this was your idea and all. I’ll be heading back in!”

You continue to push on Levi’s tense shoulders. You were definitely going to drop by the mess hall to make him some tea to cool him down.

* * *

“You’re not seriously considering this ridiculous scheme four eyes planned, are you?” Levi asked breaking the silence sitting on the couch in your office as he sips his green tea you brewed for him.

You had your head in your closet rummaging around for an appropriate dress.

“Mmm what kind of a person would I be if I refused the rights of the winner?” You teased the apathetic man. His stony stare was practically burning a hole on your back. Risking a glance in his direction, his gray eyes were narrowed, lips puckered in his famous scowl.

He didn’t answer you. You knew he thought this whole thing was foolish. You grabbed the perfect piece for tonight and disappeared into your connected bathroom for a quick shower.

You didn’t do much to get ready. You brush through your long, wet hair pleating a section of it on the side and allowing the rest to dry and curl to its natural state. You put on lip gloss and some mascara. The sandals were strappy, tying around your ankles and the dress clung to your frame ending around your knees.

You stared at yourself in the mirror. Your heart gave a sharp tug, you haven’t gone on a date since Gilbert. You missed him. With a long sigh, you open the door and moved out of the bathroom hoping Levi was still on your couch. You needed to see him before you left.

You were so selfish, needing him to comfort your heavy heart.

You glance at the couch seeing it empty, teapot and cup washed and dried. Your heart pounded a little harder. The sound of the drop of a pen from the other side of the room grabs your attention. Sitting on your chair behind the desk was Levi with a stack of papers.

The intensity of his stare sent a chill down your back. He slowly rises, his strides glided, taking his time heading towards you.

“You look beautiful,” He whispered once in front of you. His hot breath fans over your lips, your mouth dries at his gaze. His storming eyes half lidded, dark like the rain clouds were about the open up and downpour on the land.

Your heart skipped a beat. You could practically feel the sadness melting itself away from the shadows of your mind and the tight strings around your heart diminishing with just a compliment from him. You beamed up at him.

“Yeah?”

He answers with his lips, tongue tracing on your bottom lip, tasting your lip gloss. You opened your mouth, sighing through your nose at how desperately you needed his approval, his opinion, his attention. You threw your arms around his neck, gripping at his nape, the buzzed portion of his undercut tickling your fingertips.

You pull back “Think I’ll get lucky tonight?”

That quickly brought back the scowl he’s been brandishing since he found out about the arrangement.

You laughed, kissing along his sharp jawline towards his ear. You tugged on his earlobe with your teeth. “Cause, you know, there’s this old man I’ll be expecting in my bed waiting for me tonight.”

He dips down towards your lips again with fervor. You moaned at the butterflies doing somersaults in your stomach. Your thighs rubbed together at the thought of him making your body sing. You melted against him, addicted to the way his warm body left an essence on you.

You reluctantly pull back again. “I have to get going,” You whispered against his lips, “can’t be late on my date now.”

With a disapproving grunt, he releases the hold on your hips walking back to your chair behind the desk.

“Don’t get carried away brat.” He grumbled out, head already down and signing off on certain documents.

With a hum, you slunk towards the doors knowing he would have his eyes on your ass. You turn around by the doorway to see his penetrating eyes on you. With a smirk, you winked and blew him a kiss before strutting out.

“Tch, troublesome brat.”

* * *

He slams you up against the wall, your dress from your date hiked up to your waist. The straps and the top pushed down showcasing your heaving laced covered breasts. A shiver runs through you. The heated and rushed movements to shed clothes momentarily paused by lips and teeth against skin. Fingers groping and teasing the edges of oblivion. Levi was humping against your wet slit covered by the thin material of your matching laced underwear. A leg hooked around him, his cock hard and heavy through the thin cloth. Your other leg, wobbly and about to give out on you.

He grabs your other thigh to hook it around him, pushing his hips against you. Your arms clung to him like a lifeline. He was thrusting along your slit, the friction of his cock and the underwear driving you crazy.

His mouth ravishes yours with a greed for more of the noises you were making.

“Levi.” You whined out, his hot mouth moving to ravage the tops of your breasts leaving behind marks symbolizing a possessiveness he didn’t know he had.

He leans back up to you, nipping at your lip, stopping his torturous teasing on your lower regions.

“Did you have fun?” Voice deep, dark, hinting at more.

“Mmhm. It was pretty nice. Hange outdid herself. We went into town and tried some really delicious desserts at this nice little café and we met the prettiest waitress. I think Eld was enamored by her beauty. He kept glancing towards her while we were discussing his training regime for the following few days. Couldn’t even hold his attention even if I had flashed him.”

“Really.” He mused, planting light butterfly kisses on your cheeks moving towards the corner of your lips.

You felt his body relax a smidgen, hands placed firmly on the wall by your head, hips flush against you to keep you up.

“Were you jealous?” You teased, booping him in the nose.

His unamused stare could send chills down a grown man's, but you found it adorable.

He takes a step back, hands placed on your ass, your legs still tangled around him. He moves the both of you towards the connected bedroom in his office.

“I’ll show you jealous.”

You giggled, the slam of the connected bedroom door echoing in the darkened office.

He was a prideful little shit wasn’t he? Possessive too. You felt a warmth spread through you, content. No. Giddy at how this man can make you feel. They always say each love that arises in life is different. People appear and leave for a purpose, a distinct path followed in the laws of fate. As short or long humanity can stand against the titans, you knew you couldn’t have asked for anyone else. Thankful for this second chance at happiness hoping Gilbert was looking down protecting you both. Love? Friendship? Partners? It didn't matter, you would still use this chance fate gave you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot more time on my hands now that summer classes are over. I'm hoping to update on my other stories that's been put on hold since I did not like the direction it was heading in. This story might or might not have an additional chapter added, I'm still deciding on how I can tie in pre-fall of Shiganshina to post with Eren and the kids because I want to only focus on Levi. I also don't want to spoil the end of the latest season incase people haven't watched it. Either way, I hope you guys look forward to the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows a little more about Levi's relationship with the reader. Some insight on Levi's feelings and thoughts.

“Again!” You commanded, face hard, body in a fighting stance.

“I don’t get it!” Isabel cried out on the ground, dirt smudged on her face and uniform. “Why do we need combat skills if it’s not going to do anything against the titans?!”

“Because one day, you won’t just be facing the titans outside these walls.” You kept your voice stern. Narrowing your eyes. “Now get up.”

Grumbling, the red head staggered to her feet getting back into the fighting stance you taught her.

“Raise your arms. Widen your stance. Right now, I could knock you over with a stick.”

She frowned, following your directions nonetheless. You rushed towards her, right hand in a jab. You had to hold back the amount of strength you fought her with. Isabel yelps in surprise at the quickness in your moves, backing up and blocking your jab with her left arm.

She rushes to punch with her right fist towards your face. You dropped down to the floor kicking out your leg to sweep against the ground, knocking her off her feet. She flails before falling once again on her butt.

You righted yourself back up, glancing at her breathless figure on the ground. “Why don’t you take a break. Levi, trade places with Isabel.”

The glaring man stepping into the circle you drew on the ground. Your combat training planned for the day was similar to a sumo match. Get the other person out of the circle, in Isabel’s case since she didn’t have any formal training, get the other person knocked on their ass.

This was their second day at HQ. You already heard rumors circulating that they weren’t adjusting well with the other scouts. You figured you could give the three a few private sessions to bring them up to speed with the others.

The both of you circled each other, waiting for the first move to determine a weak spot. He moves first with a high kick; you grit your teeth blocking it with your forearm. He’s quick and stronger than he looks. His stance, the rapid flurry of kicks and punches aimed your way put you on the defensive. He’s definitely had training.

You back flipped to get some distance, his moves were smooth and precise. However, it lacked spontaneity. You already figured out his pattern of attacks. Dodging his upper cut, you swung your leg out to his side. He brief surprised look was quickly masked again, using his shoulder to avoid the blow to his ribs. The snap of bone dislocating echoed across the field. Furlan and Isabel gasps from the sideline, the latter rushing towards the dark-haired man fretting over the dislocated shoulder, arm hung uselessly at his side.

Instantly you felt guilty for using full strength on him, caught up in the whirlwind of the fight.

“Are you alright? Let’s get you to the hospital wing and let Gilbert look at that.”

His eyes were shadowed by his hair, body rigid; haven’t responded to Isabel’s concerned yelling or your question.

“How did you do that?” He rasped out, glaring eyes now focused on you. Isabel quieting down by his side, Furlan joining the three of you inside the circle.

His hidden message translated to how did you figure out his pattern so quickly.

“It comes with time. I’ve been the instructor for the scouts since I joined at 16.” Gilbert was not going to be happy you put another member into the hospital. “Now come. Let’s get the Doc to reset that for you. This practice session is over. Furlan, Isabel, head over to the barn. Mike will get you guys acclimated with a horse there. We’ll join you once Levi gets the okay from the Doc.”

The two hesitated, looking at Levi, concern on their faces.

“Go.” He told them, walking towards the doors. You followed at a distance. His fury left a sour note on your tongue.

The two nodded and started heading towards the stables. “I’ve never seen anyone hurt big bro like that before.”

“Shhh. Come on, Levi’s going to be in a mood for the rest of the day.” Furlan mumbled back quietly.

You eventually led the way towards the white, antiseptic wing. The smell was nauseating, you avoided it at all costs except in situations such as these. Gilbert would always harangue you about never visiting him while he worked.

“What’s this? You finally coming to visit me?” The tall man quipped, gentle smile on his handsome face, clipboard in hand.

You giggled, stepping up towards the man for a quick kiss. He leans down to meet you halfway, with a dopey smile.

“Unfortunately, no. I seem to have..um…well. You should see for yourself.” You nervously mumbled, stepping to the side so he could see Levi’s state.

“Another one? Yua.” His voice dripped with disappointment; face drawn to a frown.

“Gil, just fix him will ya? I know. I went overboard….again.” You muttered; you couldn’t even meet his forest green eyes. He didn’t need to raise his voice; it was those open windows to his every emotion, earth shattering beautiful gemmed eyes of his that always seemed to be your downfall. You were guilt ridden already.

With a sigh and a kiss on your forehead, he motions for Levi to sit on a cot.

The shorter man, gingerly sits on the edge of the cot, hand over his dislocated shoulder, eyes taking in the layout of the hospital wing. The place was laid out with multiple cots, Gilbert’s desk placed near the window, wall to wall full of medical necessities. His white coat placed on his chair, stethoscope shoved in the side pocket.

“She did a number on you huh?” Gilbert mused inspecting Levi’s shoulder. “I can set this, but this is going to hurt. You’ll need to wear a sling for a few weeks to make sure it heals properly. I suggest you avoid any heavy lifting, usage of the 3DMG gear and combat training in those few weeks.”

Levi grunts in distain. Face in a glower. “Get on with it Doc.”

Amusement shines in Gilberts eyes, but nonetheless on the count of three he snapped the shoulder back into place. Levi grimaced and hissed at the pain, otherwise kept from screaming.

He placed Levi’s arm in a sling, gave him more directions on how to move about without aggravating it and sent him on his way.

“I’ll meet you at the stables Levi.”

The man left without acknowledging you. Body tense, there was practically a trail of misery in his wake.

Finally getting the nerve to meet those emeralds, you pouted. He had his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised up in inquiry.

“I feel bad as is Gil. Stop guilt tripping me.”

“I’m not guilt tripping you Yua, but this is the third guy this week. What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure Gil. My hormones have been all over the place lately.”

His face morphed into one of worry. “Let me check you over.” He takes your hand, tugging you towards another cot.

“Honey, I’m fine.”

“Just let me get some blood and check you over woman. You know your genetics are different.” He fussed already pulling out a needle to draw some blood.

You rolled your eyes knowing he was not going to be satisfied until you did what he said. A lot was unknown about your genetic mutation. The most you knew was that whatever was done to you, you had the power to heal quicker than a normal human and strength that could break cement with a punch of your fist. Over the course of the last few years however, you discovered that your cells were breaking down faster than it can replicate. Your cuts and injuries bled more, you were more fatigued lately, irritable, and often than not, sporting a major headache. Gilbert has taken to researching for a way to reverse that nasty side effect. If not, you knew more symptoms were going to manifest and hinder your performance. It was going to be a short life for you either way; by titan or by this negative systemic effect on your body.

“He watches you a lot.” He mused putting a band-aid on the area he drew blood from. He snaps his gloves off, cupping your face upwards. His kisses were always slow, like he was taking time to drink wine, sipping to taste how decadent its taste was. Everything about Gilbert was gentle and loving. He exuded warmth that spread through your body tingling down to the tips of your toes and fingers.

You pull back, eyes glazed, cheeks a feverish pink from his touches. “Who?”

“Levi. He seems interested in you.”

“He just likes to glare at me Gil. As attractive as he is, it gets masked by that unruly scowl on his face and I swear he’s planning to kill me in my sleep.”

He chuckles at your ridiculous thought. “He’s probably still transitioning. Erwin did uproot him from the underground to the scouts. He’s not more handsome than me though right?” He asked as an afterthought.

You giggled. “Of course not my love.” Standing up, you got ready to head to the stables. Mike probably had the other two fitted with the right horses to train. And you didn’t doubt he’s already started choosing one for Levi. “Anyway, I have to go. I’ll see you tonight honey.”

“Alright. Please stop breaking people for the rest of the week. I don’t want to see anyone else hurt Yua.” He warned.

You smiled. He’s such a chump, his warnings always lack any threat. Giving him another kiss, you left to meet up with the three musketeers. Something you have started calling them in good jest.

* * *

_Levi’s View_

Levi was a proud man. Prideful in his skills, he always had the uncanny strength. Kenny taught him every knife skill there was. He taught him how to fight and how to win those fights.

So, it was a hit to his manhood when you dislocated his shoulder so easily. The kick appeared weak, but the aftermath was devastating on how powerful it really was. He had studied and scrutinized your “fight” with Isabel. You moved swiftly, lunging, and ducking like a dancer. Everything was fluid, yet the force behind it surprised him.

He hated to admit it, but he was intrigued on how well you fought. You figured out his pattern of punches and kicks in a matter of minutes of his endless attacks. He should have seen it coming since you had dodged it all like a leaf floating down a river, moving with the currents.

It didn’t help that you were infuriatingly beautiful. Your ori status brought about a dangerously rare kind of beauty. You didn’t have the typical pretty look, everything about you were exceptionally unique. Your golden almond shaped eyes drew him in. It was like staring at the sun. Endless and so bright that it hurt his eyes, yet he seems to always drift back to examining you. Your pale skin to the one-sided dimple when you smiled. Your raven hair was black as night, always braided with pieces curling about framing your face. It made you look delicate. Like a doll.

He felt guilty always eyeing you. He could feel your husband studying him when he adjusted his shoulder. The man appeared like a fool, too soft for this line of work. His medical expertise, however, was one he couldn’t deny. Not that he had a lot of experience with doctors. The man was always flittering here and there anytime he passed by the white wing. Always in a good mood, smile on his face, and a greeting to everyone he saw. _What an idiot_ Levi thought.

Weeks passed and Levi was getting fed up being in the sling. The doctor told him to wear it for another two days before he could remove it. He was getting antsy. You had continued giving the three of them more private sessions on combat. Isabel improved greatly. Enough to dodge your kicks that usually flattened her to the ground. Furlan was trained with keeping his wooden sword from being knocked out of his hands by one of your swings.

You kept him for longer while the other two went to ride on their horses. You taught him to utilize his pattern but know when to switch it up, adjusting certain angles of attack. It was a hard adjustment considering he was out one arm. You had apologized to him that night on the rooftop and continued to meet with him on his nightly rooftop dwelling, bringing about two cups now with your pot of green tea. Levi would never admit it to you but he wasn’t all that against you joining him nightly. Your tea wasn’t so bad either. It was made exactly how he liked it. None of which, he would ever willingly tell you.

The weeks turned to months and Levi has gotten more anxious in stealing those documents in Erwin’s office so Isabel, Furlan, and himself can be free from the scouts and go into hiding. They would be free to live as they pleased without the concern for being shoved to the underground again. He finalized that he would just have to kill Erwin to get those documents. The different instructors have been drilling the exercises down everyone’s throats for the upcoming expedition. Especially you, who have taken the time to spar with him one-on-one every few days.

He was angry that his thoughts always wandered back to you. He didn’t understand why, just that everything you did caught his eye. It was pathetic. You were hot-headed at times, a brat that was spoiled by the things you got away from, put on a pedestal by the rest of the scouts, and overall a headache for him. Even with all these faults, you were comforting. There was a veil of reassurance that radiated from you. Your husband emanated comfort and trust. He hates to admit it, but your marriage to the green-eyed doctor was cohesively a match made by the heavens. So, he pushed those insignificantly odd feelings to the depths of his black soul. It was tainted by the darkness that crawled up its way to his heart. He’ll never outrun the violence that strummed through his fingers. He didn’t want to darken the vivid brightness in your world. Besides, he had priorities and where he saw his life with Isabel and Furlan after killing Erwin, you did not fit into his long con.

* * *

His nerves stood on end when the day finally came for the expedition. Isabel have been jumping around in anticipation. He could see her bright greens shine in excitement to be outside the walls. Furlan was laidback as always, taking things in stride, right by Levi’s side. The horses readied, standard scout’s uniforms new and clean, 3DMG gear checked and rechecked along with canisters full of gas.

He could practically taste the nervousness from his surroundings. The scouts moved out one after another towards town for the gates. Isabel and Furlan by his sides, down the dirt road. You were riding up front with your husband and Erwin at the front discussing matters. Cheers were thrown towards the scouts by women and children, but the whispers of wasted money by the men were loud and clear. Pig scum, that took advantage of soldiers utilizing them as tools, not even seen as human beings.

Once through the gates, you were in the front formation along with Erwin. The doctor led the squad Levi, Furlan, and Isabel resided. It was going to be a problem with so many eyes on him and Erwin. Levi concluded that Furlan can distract the doctor long enough for him to slip by towards the front where the commander would be. You were going to be a problem, however. Even with you training him, he was still at a stalemate with you. You haven’t lost a single match with him, the both of you always ending up in the hospital wing being lectured by the doctor about how reckless you both were. It was revitalizing to have someone be on par with him and at first, he hated it, but soon he felt free. The ability to let the darkness take over without the apprehension and burden of killing someone.

He had almost thought to bring Isabel to divert your attention, you had a soft spot for the girl after all. Treated her like a little sister, feeding treats, bringing her civilian clothes, making her tea and biscuits. No, he couldn’t put Isabel in more danger as is. He needed to figure out a way to knock you off course from the commander first without getting you killed. You had extended your kindness in taking the three of them under your wing, his guilt ridden conscious in betraying you was already heavy. You can hate him all you want, but there was no way he would allow you to get killed too. This was for Isabel and Furlan, this was for their freedom, their future.

Mind and heart solidified; he knew what he needed to do. Mess with the formation, get you to race towards the right-wing leaving Erwin vulnerable.

The outside of the walls was something out of a fairytale book. Lush green grass miles out, the blue sky strikingly clear, sun blazing overhead, and wind whipping through. The air, it was so fresh, nothing he had ever dreamed of smelling. The underground had always been covered in smog, smelling of death and sickness that plagued the air. Even inside the walls didn’t compare to this, this smelled like freedom. His heart pounded in his chest at the adrenaline rush. Both Furlan and Isabel stared at the landscape in awe, eyes wide, mouth a gap.

“Come on kiddos! Follow me if you don’t want to be fodder for the titans!” The doctor yelled towards them already altering their route towards the mid-right wing.

Levi met Furlan’s eyes, letting the blonde know the plan was in action once they hit the tree line before they lost visual of the other groups galloping into the dense forest. Isabel kept her pace closest to the doctor incase of any trouble. Levi didn’t want to leave it on chance for her safety. He knew Furlan can take care of himself.

They were getting closer and closer towards the dense forest ahead. They still haven’t seen a single titan in site. If this was what the scouts were so worried about, then they were weak. In fact, he knew they were. Cowards who viewed death as the ultimate sacrifice, while petrified of dying at the same time. It wasn’t heroic to die for people who could give a rat’s ass about you. The life of a scout, it was disposable and ultimately worthless. He viewed death as borrowed time, when his time came, he’ll accept it with open arms.

“Stay close you guys.” The doctor said. For the first time, Levi saw his face and body stiff, anxious even.

Out of no where black smoke flared up towards the sky in the far back of the formation. The doctor’s already tense shoulder drew in tighter, face not liking what he saw. If Levi remembered correctly from what they taught them, it meant abnormal titans that did not follow the their usually slow progression.

The doctor grabs his signal flare, firing off a black round as well. He watches as the clouds rolled in covering the once blue sky gray.

“That’s not good.” He mumbled, eyes back forward seeing the black smoke rise from the other groups.

“What do we do?” Isabel asked, glancing where the black smoke still hung in the air.

“Now we wait for Erwin’s command. He’ll fire a green flare to lead us in the right direction away from the titans. It’s better to avoid a fight with titans on flat land where our gears are useless.” He scans Isabel’s expression and smiled. “Don’t worry, we’re in the mid-right, we shouldn’t be seeing any titans. They’ll either all be up front or in the far back.”

Levi felt the air permeate with humidity and petrichor. He could taste the soil on his tongue, the dampness in the quick turn of weather. This was good, he could use the cover of rain to go find Erwin. It would make his job that much easier slipping out from right under the doctor’s nose.

The clopping sound brought their concentration towards their left wing. You were riding towards them, eyebrows drawn down, mouth set in a line.

“Yua?” The doctor sidles next to the you. “What’s going on?”

“We’re grouping towards the middle once we get into the forest. Erwin wants to make sure we wait out the rain. It’s going to downpour in the next few minutes. We’ll continue tomorrow, but right now we need to get to the fortress for coverage.”

You glanced back to the trio. “You guys doing okay? Don’t lag too far behind.”

“We’re fin-“ Isabel started but shrieked at the lunging titan once they hit the tree line.

The horses neighed, kicking up on its hind legs, spooked. Levi held on, hands trembling, seeing the freakish smiling seven-meter titan. Everything felt like it went in slow motion for Levi. The gigantic palm crashing down trying to crush the group, its open mouth with it teeth on full display, ready to chomp them in half. His ears rung, and then it came back like time rewinding in quick speed.

Levi snaps back to reality, firing his grapple hook on the titan’s arm severing it in one swing. Isabel and Furlan both engaged their grapple hooks as well, swinging around slicing the back of its knees in unison. This gave Levi the chance to twist around the falling titan’s back dealing the blow on its nape. He cut so deep the head was only hanging by its skin effectively killing the abhorrent _thing._

“Big bro!” “Levi!” Isabel and Furlan shouts from the ground, horses gone from sight.

“Is everyone okay?” You asked holding onto your husband, his arm over your shoulders to keep his right leg off the ground. The surprise attack from the titan had crushed the doctor’s horse, but he was fast enough to jump back in enough time. It seemed he landed a little harder on his right side.

“Yeah, we lost our horses though.” Furlan answered, helping you hold up the doctor.

“Oh my god! That was exhilarating! Did you see big bro?! I helped with killing it!” Isabel bounced around.

You laughed, “You did Isabel. You too Furlan. Levi. Your reactions were swift, I had no doubt you had this.”

Levi stared at his hands smoking with the remains of the titan’s blood. It was disappearing as it evaporates. _Disgusting._ He thought, finally glancing up at the group.

“Anyway, let’s get back towards the rest of the legion. They should’ve gotten to the fortress now. You okay Gil?” You asked, golden eyes shone the unease about his condition.

“I am fine my love. It’s only a sprain, it’s not broken. I just need to wrap it and I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, let’s head out. Furlan, whistle for the horses. They’re trained to come back with a call.”

Levi hops onto his stallion, hiding his still quivering fingers. The adrenaline pumping through his veins, the darkness lashing out from the corners of the void that was in him.

With Furlan’s help, you got the doctor onto the back of your horse, with you in front holding on the reins. Furlan’s horse comes galloping back into the area with Isabel’s smaller mare. It took them another 10 minutes until they reached the said fortress. It was a stone castle. Dirty, smelling something rotten, but enough protection to have scouts on rotations around the perimeter to defend those resting inside. They took shelter, fire raging in the center, many already knocked out wrapped in blankets by the draining day. It seemed only their group encountered a titan today, no other injuries besides the sprain the doctor received himself.

Levi sat with Isabel and Furlan in a corner he wiped down enough to make do. Their blankets set on the dirty ground, crowded into a small circle away from the other bodies.

“Levi, we should really come with you to search for Erwin tomorrow. You can’t do this by yourself, especially if we see another one of those horrid things.” Furlan whispered, eyebrows pinched.

“No.” Levi glared. It was not up for discussion they were safer following the formation rather than going off on their own. He can handle himself, but Isabel needed Furlan to look after her.

“I’m coming with too.” She argued, arms crossed, pouting.

“This is not a game.”

“But I helped kill a titan today!”

“Quiet brat. This is not your decision to make. Listen to me, don’t be dumb.” Levi scolded ending the conversation. It was already decided.

Her green eyes watered, she lays down with her back towards them with a huff, hurt by Levi’s words. Levi sighed, inched closer to her enough to pat her head like a child, because to him, she really was a baby sister.

* * *

The next morning, the rain kept pelting angrily against the old windows. There was enough fog obscuring the area to not even see ones foot.

The scouts were back in formation, heading back. The rain was too heavy and would cause too many casualties if they continued on. Levi took this chance to sneak away. He had Isabel and Furlan stay close to the doctor engaging him in conversation. The flares were useless in the rain, not like they could detect it through the fog either.

“Levi! Keep close!” He heard over the fog from the doctor. His voice was strained, concerned for him. Laughable. The man injured himself landing wrong. Did he expect to protect them all?

Furlan lagged behind, “Levi maybe we should try on another day. This rain and fog is dangerous.”

Levi leveled a cutting glare his way, “No, this is the perfect time to do it. Don’t argue with me about this too Furlan. Go. Keep close to those two.”

Ignoring both the doctor and Furlan’s warning, Levi veered off towards the center of the formation, riding close to the trees. Without the rest of his group, it was quiet except the clopping of his stallion and his pounding heart. Was he nervous? No. He’s killed before, he’s not nervous about that nor afraid of the titans. But something in his gut felt off.

He approached an eerily quiet clearing, the fog finally letting up a little to discover the corpse of a scout. All that was left was the head and chest portion of the man. He squeezes his thighs against the horse to move forward, realizing it wasn’t just one corpse but parts and pieces of a whole squad. Titan footprints were imbedded into the muddy ground leading back towards where his location should’ve been with the group.

_NO_

His throat felt like a stone was lodged in it. His stomach dropped. He pulls on the reins rushing towards his friends.

 _Faster. Faster damn it! Faster! I’m going to make it. I have to!_ His mind screamed, clouded by the panic.

* * *

In the end, he didn’t make it in enough time. He made it just in time to see Furlan devoured and Isabel laying with her head on the ground. A little ways away, the doctor was bitten in half, eyes closed with a serene smile on his face.

Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her head, what was left of her staring straight at him with fear. Isabel’s usually bright green eyes looked dull, the light taken out of them, accusing him for abandoning them.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream. _Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!_

He felt nothing but pure fury. White hot rage. His killing spree on the remaining titans did nothing to quell his anger. He blamed everything on Erwin, this was his fault his friends were killed.

_“Is it really me you should blame? Were you not the one that came to find me? Were you not the one that left them to fend for themselves?”_

_“So it’s my fault. My pride got in the way.” Levi realized. “It was my arrogance that got them killed.” It killed him to admit._

_“No. Their deaths were due to the Titan’s. Our limited knowledge about these creatures. It leaves us powerless against them. The deaths of the scouts, of humanity is because we don’t understand the mechanics. The rich inside those walls don’t care, they turn a blind eye to what is exhibited right at their footsteps. They don’t see what is right in front of them. The destruction and devastating damages these creatures have caused. The scouts are the only chance humanity has. We are paving the way to discovering the secrets to these beings. The scouts are the only hope for humanities freedom. Levi, I’ll ask you again. Join the scouts. Join the fight for humanity so that these deaths were not lost in vain!_

He joined and vowed to follow Erwin’s command. It was for his friends, it was for the doctor, it was for you who hated him. It was for you who looked at him with loathing, the golden eyes dimmed by what he had done. The betrayal. He promised himself he’d make it up to you. However long it took, he would be there for you. Because at the bottom of his darkened mind, he still blamed himself. He largely held the titan’s accountable, but in the sliver of guilt still held in his heart. He knew, he wouldn’t forgive himself for his arrogance and selfishness.


End file.
